The Dream  Part Two: Frayed Edges
by thew40
Summary: Long running threads throughout the X-Men's lives begin to weave together again. The New Mutants, X-Force, Generation X, Young X-Men, and Generation Hope converge at Xavier's School!  Meanwhile, back on Muir Island, Charles and Logan get a surprise visit!
1. Issue One

**X-MEN – THE DREAM**

**PART TWO: FRAYED EDGES**

**DISCLAIMER:**X-Men is the property of Marvel Entertainment Group. This story is written for non-profit reasons and for entertainment purposes only.

Previously:

For no apparent reason, the Marauders attacked an up-scale Los Angeles restaurant, killing or injuring cops, celebrities, Hollywood executives, and normal humans. The X-Men investigated the attack, eventually learning from Mistress Sinister that the Marauders have become mercenaries for hire. Who hired them was a mystery to the X-Men.

Meanwhile, Val Cooper of the Office of National Emergency (aka O*N*E) found her way into a secret government program called 'Project: Protect the Home.' This project has joined with the Sublime Corporation in creating a new way of eliminating the Mutant threat. Under control by Sublime and his forces (including Bastian and Agent Brent Jackson, formerly of Weapon X), Val Cooper authorized a strike on the Hellfire Club. She announced that it was Shaw and his associates who were responsible for hiring the Marauders. No one has been able to confirm this.

In addition, a genetic research company has announced that humanity will become extinct in four generations. Between the attack in Los Angeles and this announcement, anti-Mutant sentiment has gone to an all-time high.

Finally, the Phoenix has returned and has been tasked with wiping out humanity before they have a chance to destroy Mutantkind once and for all. Jean, feeling this goes against everything she has ever been taught, has gone to Magneto to help him make a stand against Sublime and O*N*E.

Also . . . over three hundred humans have gone missing. X-Factor is looking into it. Oh, and Chamber was recently captured by Ozymadias and the Dark Riders.

It's a lot. And there's a lot coming. But don't worry. It comes together soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Issue One: Rising Tensions<strong>

Ancient technology from the Celestials fused with technology from the 31st century, creating impossible machines. It was one such a machine that Jonothon Starsmore found himself trapped in and struggling against.

"You need to stop fighting the future, young man," Ozymadias advised. "Your destiny awaits. The great genetic war is about to begin. Apocalypse must be there to watch over it and play his role. The strongest will survive, of course. This is evolution in progress. You must be the one to herald his return."

At the moment, Tusk and Gauntlet arrived with a girl whom Jono recognized immediately. Gaia, the Mutant rescued from Universal Amalgamator during his Generation X days. She was unconscious as she was placed into a machine across from Jono.

"Very good. Here is your payment."

Jono watched as the money exchanged hands. The two mercenaries took a quick look around at the chamber, then walked out.

"And now . . . we begin . . ."

Jono felt the helmet on his head tightened. There was a sizzle of energy as something clicked on behind him. He felt needles puncture his skin. He wanted to scream, but didn't give Ozymadias the pleasure. He looked over at Gaia, who had a similar device placed on her head. Ozymadias flipped a few switches and Gaia awoke with a loud, agonizing scream.

Jono struggled against the machines, but they energized fast and his struggle was rendered useless.

* * *

><p>Scott marched down the southernmost hallway of Utopia, listening to the report from Rogue and Gambit in Memphis.<p>

"Blockbuster is definitely dead," Rogue stated. "Gunshot to the heart and head. Whoever did it was good."

"Understood," Scott replied, climbing up a set of stairs to the meeting room. "That's everyone, then, except Scalphunter."

Other than Scalphunter and Blockbuster, the other Marauders were killed as a direct result of Scott's haywire optic blast. He didn't give it much of a thought – and part of him wondered why his coldness to their deaths at his hands didn't bother him.

"I want some good news, Rogue," Scott said.

"We're hot on the trail of Scalphunter. Gambit says he has a lead on him down in Miami. He might be trying to leave the country."

"Stay on his tail, Rogue. I know you guys can do this. We need to find out who was responsible for the attack."

"Are y'all sure it wasn't Shaw?"

"Absolutely. And just in case I'm wrong, John Graycrow is the key evidence linking them. I want the X-Men to be ones that bring that in."

"Gotcha. We're gone then."

"Good luck."

The comm-line closed and Scott continued his walk into the meeting room. Bobby and Warren were waiting for him, along with Monet, Sam, Bobby (the "Other Bobby" or "Hot Bobby," as Sunspot was called around the complex), Nori, Megan, and Jean-Paul. The Cuckoos joined them shortly, followed by Santo and Ben Hammill.

"Blockbuster is confirmed dead. Rogue and Gambit are going after Scalphunter and should have some answers for us soon. I want everyone here on stand-by. Storm and I are going to have a conference call this afternoon and figure out what we're going to do from here."

"Excuse me, Mr. Summers - " said Irma

"We're detecting a massive telepathic spike," said Celeste.

"It's coming from . . ." Phoebe looked to her sisters for confirmation.

"Who?"

"Mr. Summers!" Three-in-One shouted.

Scott suddenly felt like a hot knife was shoved into his brain. He cried out in shock and pain as his mind was attacked; his learned psychic defenses were meaningless.

Less than a second later, Warren felt the same attack. He felt telepathic claws tearing through his thoughts and memories, ripping away something hidden and deep within his mind.

* * *

><p>These two were not the only ones that were affected in such a way. In Japan, Sunfire found himself on the floor of his bedroom, his flames spurting from his body as he tried to contain the massive pisonic attack. On Muir Island, Wolverine punched the wall of his cabin, cracking it with his blows.<p>

In the X-Jet heading to Miami, Rogue leapt to side of her lover as Gambit succumbed to the same pain as the other X-Men.

On a Shi'ar starship nearing Earth, Majestrix Deathbird held out as long as she could as her own alien mind was invaded. Light-years beyond the Shi'ar vessel, but also on a course for Earth, Polaris caused the Starjammer to come to a stop as her pain-fueled powers made the ship malfunction.

* * *

><p>Gaia's mind was wiped away clean as she channeled and focused the essences of Apocalypse into her own brain. Ozymadias grinned and adjusted the machines.<p>

"I am sorry, child, but the master must return." He turned to Jono. "So it has been that the essence of Apocalypse has been gathered. We take the tinder and prepare it for a fire. And we light that fire now."

Ozymadias activated the final sequence of the vast machine. Jono felt his entire body catch flame with psionic energy. A secret hidden in his genetic code came to life. Jonothon Starsmore was lost in the vast mind that was Apocalypse. There was no escape as En Sabah Nur overcame Jono, eating him alive, altering his body, and bonding with him. Jono became the new vessel for Apocalypse.

* * *

><p>"Apocalypse."<p>

Scott looked over at Warren, the two of them more than certain of whom it was who attacked them. Already, calls were coming in from the others. All of the telepaths sensed the massive spike.

"Are you sure?" questioned Iceman.

"Absolutely," Scott answered, standing up. "Whatever influence was still locked in my mind after the Twelve incident, it's gone now. Dragged back to . . ."

"Mr. Summers, excuse us, but we have identified who generated the spike."

"Who?"

"Jonothon Starsmore."

Monet stirred. "Jono? Are you sure?"

"Yes, certainly."

All eyes fell on her. Scott took in a deep breath. "I need to talk to Emma."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, in Miami, Gambit and Rogue picked out a spot on a fire escape across from Scalphunter's motel room. Tucked away in the evening shadows, they kept an eye on Gambit's old associate. Gambit rubbed his forehead again; Rogue studied him worriedly.<p>

"Are yeh sure yeh okay?"

"Fine, chere, just fine." He flexed his back muscles. "Ready to get tis over with."

She nodded and took his hand. He squeezed it. "Same here, sugah. How do yeh want ta do this?"

"You get in there first, hit 'im hard. I'll follow through and block off his escape routes. And then . . ." He let his sentence fade off. Rogue looked down at her knees.

"And then I touch 'im, right? Figure out who hired 'im?"

"Chere . . . Anna . . . if it's goin' be an issue, I could call in some help from Orleans. I still got friends that can - "

"No, it's fine, Remy. I can handle it." She wondered if he understood why she didn't want to absorb the memories of Scalphunter. If he understood that what she was afraid of was not the personality she would get . . . but memories of John Graycrow being brought in by Remy to kill the Morlocks.

He was about to say something – when a gunshot echoed out from the room. There was a flash of light to accompany it. A second shot was fired. Without a thought, Rogue was in motion. She sailed across the street, smashed though the window and landed in center of the messy motel room.

John Graycrow was splayed out on the floor, a bullet hole in his head, blood gushing out of it. Rogue saw the second wound, this one on his chest.

Gambit charged through the window a few seconds later, just as Rogue turned around and saw the assassin.

"Hey X-Men! Funny bumping into you here!"

"Deadpool?" exclaimed both Gambit and Rogue.

"The one and only!" he said, twirling his gun. "Well, except for the Deadpool Corps . . ."  
>"Wade, what is going on here?" Gambit demanded.<p>

"REVENGE! MY FAVORITE CELEBRITY COUPLE WAS KILLED BY SCALLLLLPHUNTERRRRRR!"

"That's not funny, Wade," Rogue chided, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really not feeling very funny today, to be honest. I mean, it's not my fault. The guy who is writing this fanfic just has a hard time figuring out how to write me. Not that I blame him, I mean, I'm such an outstanding individual and - "

"Wade! Enough! You're rambling!" Rogue shouted.

Gambit charged his cards. "Why did you kill him?"

Deadpool sighed. "The same reason I kill anyone. I was hired to."

"By who?"

"Isn't 'by whom?'"

Gambit fired three cards Deadpool's abdomen. Deadpool went flying back, flipping over the bed and crashing onto the floor. Rogue flew after him, grabbed him and slammed him onto the bed.

"Who hired you?"

"Jack something or other . . ."

"WHO?"

"Jack Grime? No . . . maybe . . . Jim Slime? Something like that."

Gambit blinked. "John Sublime?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Rogue sighed and pulled off her gloves.

"I'm gonna regret this . . ."

Gambit winced as Rogue yanked off Deadpool's mask and touched his cheeks. Rogue activated her power and absorbed Wade Wilson's power, personality, and memory. She filtered through most of it (although some of it couldn't be helped; her face suddenly looked like a sack of rotting meat).

Rogue released her touch and shook her head.

"John Sublime hired Deadpool to kill both Scalphunter and Blockbuster to silence them."

Gambit nodded. "Sublime hired the Marauders."

"It's more than that, Remy. Wade's secretary, Sandi Brandenberg, did some checking. John Sublime is in bed with O*N*E."

"Yep! And I'm in bed with you!" Deadpool shouted, sitting up, now fully recovered from Rogue's touch. "Oh holy tacos, you look like crap now! You could be my sister!"

Rogue punched him right out.

Gambit looked outside. Police squad cars were starting to line up. "We need to go."

"Yeah, this place is about to blow up," Deadpool announced, lifting up a bomb that was hidden under the bed.

Rogue grabbed Gambit and the two smashed through the ceiling seconds before the evacuated building exploded.

* * *

><p>Later that evening . . .<p>

M, Psylocke, Three-in-One, Emma Frost, and Shaman joined their powers. Four metal walls appeared. Along one was a stage with a podium and four chairs; a giant metal 'X' sat behind it. In front of the stage were several chairs. The opposite wall contained a door.

The telepaths then reached out with their minds and summoned the psychic avatars of the X-Men. From X-Men West: Cannonball, Archangel, Sunspot, M, Rogue, Gambit, Northstar, Iceman, Surge, Rockslide, Pixie, Three-in-One and Match. From X-Men East: Shaman, Colossus, Shadowcat, Psylocke, Darwin Warlock, Cypher, Warpath, Armor, Dust, Anole, Indra, Loa, Mercury, and Trance. From Xavier's School, Husk, and Hope. Finally, from Mutantes _Sans Frontières and the X-Club, Doctor Nemesis, Doctor Rao, and Maddison Jefferies._

Cyclops, Storm, Doctor Reyes, and Emma Frost sat on the stage.

Cyclops and Storm took their place at the podium.

"X-Men, we are facing a crisis. After speaking with Storm, we have agreed to take action," Cyclops announced. "First and foremost, we have unconfirmed reports that Apocalypse has returned and using Jonothon Starsmore as his current host. This could not come at a worst time." Cyclops made it a point not to look at M or Husk. "Cannonball . . . one of the reasons the New Mutants were reformed into X-Force was to confront Apocalypse. You guys never had that chance, but you'll get it now. Recruit anyone you want, specifically from the old New Mutants and X-Force teams."

"We want in on that too, Sam," Husk jumped in.

"Sean, Everett, and Angelo are all gone," M stated. "We will not let another member go. Jubilee and Penance are both on their way to Utopia already."

Cannonball considered it, then nodded. "Alright, ah guess."

Cyclops nodded a little. "Good. Storm?"

"Doctor Reyes is opening the doors of Mutantes Sans Frontières to any Mutant who feels threatened by the current situation. The Sentinels in New York City will only be the beginning. It is only a matter of time before they start attacking Hellfire Club branches in other cities and countries. It is also worth noting that two former members of the Hellfire Club are among our ranks – and Lady Mastermind, a former Marauder, was a member of the X-Men, traitorous as that was. My point is that the X-Men could be targeted next. All teams are hereby on full alert. We have decided that the Secondary Teams will remain at Xavier's School in Snow Valley in order to help protect it. We have also put a call to any and all former X-Men or allies for volunteer help."

Storm relented the podium to Cyclops. "On top of all this, the X-Men must hold out. We know now that John Sublime was behind the Marauder attack and is currently working with O*N*E. Unfortunately, it's become next to impossible to find any evidence of that. The information found by Deadpool's associate was destroyed immediately after it was discovered. And, let's be honest, the word of an assassin-for-hire won't go far in a court of law."

Cyclops looked over at Storm, then out across the X-Men seated before him. "We got through the Decimation. We fought hard to save our species. We need to continue to maintain it. Sublime, Sentinels, O*N*E . . . this is just another challenge. We can win out the day. X-Men, to your stations."


	2. Issue Two

**Issue Two: X-Factor Investigates**

There was a knock on the door. Syrin answered it and smiled at the visitor that darkened X-Factor Investigations doorstep.

"Hank McCoy!" she screamed.

"My ears . . ." he grunted, rubbing them.

"Ach, I'm sorry, Hank," she said, hugging him. "Come in, come in, what's bring ye here to Detroit?"

"You guys, actually. Where's your boss?"

"Right this way," Terry said, leading Hank through the front office and into the rear one. Jamie Maddrox was in rear office, talking with Guido when Hank and Terry came in. Jamie was on his feet almost instantly.

"Henry McCoy, what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I understand that you guys were investigating the recent disappearance of a woman. A young Miss Julie Gardner?"

Jamie glanced at Terry and Guido. "And how did you find that out?"

"You asked SHIELD for information."

"I did?"

"It must have been that really overly-anxious and eager-to-please dupe," Guido answered. "I think he's out stocking the fridge. He's an extreme couponist."

"Ah," Hank replied. "Well, in any event, SHIELD asked me to help you out."

"Why's that? Other than the fact that he's been teleported, all of our trails have gone cold."

"Because, as of this morning, some 344 other people have gone missing in similar fashions." Hank let that news sink in before continuing. "SHIELD and SWORD have detected an energy signature that may be a match for the teleportation system that's been abducting these people."

"Where did they find it?"

Hank grinned. "The Savage Land."

Jamie looked down at his calendar. "It's a good thing Mrs. Gardner's husband is loaded." He looked up at Terry. "You want to go get the guys? We're going to the Savage Land. Hank, I assume, since you're here to help - "

"I have a SHIELD vehicle ready for us."

"Is it a flying car?"

"Unfortunately not, Guido."

* * *

><p>"Julio?"<p>

"Yeah 'Star?"

"I didn't know you got your powers back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the earth moved last night."

Julio sighed and smacked his boyfriend on the chest. "'Star, listen to me, you're watching too much TV. Seriously. Those jokes don't really work in the real world."

"You do know where I come from, right? Mojoverse is all about TV."

Julio sat up and shook his head clear of sleep. "Whatever."

"BOYS! YEH BEST GET YER CLOTHES ON AND HEAD ON DOWN HERE!" Terry screamed from two stories down.

"What now?" asked Julio.

"WE BE GOIN' TO THE SAVAGE LAND!"

Shatterstar smiled. "Sounds fun."

* * *

><p>"The Savage Land is a mess."<p>

Beast looked over at Jamie, who had made the statement. Jamie ruffled his hair and watched as the cloud cover was broken and the SHIELD careened over the vast jungle.

"What do yeh mean?" asked Syrin.

"I mean, it's a mess. Creatures from the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous periods co-exist is an affront to nature itself. Living together? In this small environment? It's obscene."

Beast nodded in understanding. "Seeing how it was created to contain the wonders of the pre-mammal world, it certainly has gone off-kilter, hasn't it? I can't imagine how day-to-day life is here."

"So where are we putting down? Away from T-Rex's right? And Raptors?"

"We'll be meeting at the United Tribes village and we'll seek out Ka-Zar."

"Raptors aren't really the pop culture 'Raptors' anyways, Guido. At least not the kind from 'Jurassic Park.' They were shown without feathers and much larger than they really are. I mean, they're still scary as hell, just not like in the movies." Jamie looked around at all the eyes staring at him. "Sorry. One of my dupes was a paleontologist."

"If it makes you feel any better, Jamie, there are a number of reports of these dinosaurs cross-breeding and abnormally evolving into new species," Beast said. "So yes, the Savage Land is a mess."

The vessel landed in a field next to the village. Children went screaming to and from the landing spot, either excited or scared by the large metal monster that came from the sky. Nereel, leader of the United Tribes, ran to greet them as the gangway opened.

"You people are not welcome here!"

At the dark haired woman's command, a dozen spears arrived at the necks of X-Factor and friend. Jamie tugged at his own collar. "Uh, can't we talk about this?"

"Yes, we can." The voice came from Ka-Zar. He marched to Nereel. "The X-Men are friends, Nereel."

"X-Factor, actually," Julio corrected.

The blonde lord of the Savage Land perked an eyebrow. "X-Factor? Uh, well, Beast is here! He's a friend!"

"I do not trust the outsiders, Ka-Zar, not anymore!" Nereel yelled. "Not even those that bare the X! If you want to partner with them, be my guest. But they are not welcome in this village."

The villagers lowered their spears and Ka-Zar walked over to greet X-Factor properly.

Beast's gaze followed Nereel. A young man with dark hair rushed over to her to say something, but she silenced him. Hank couldn't help but notice the young man looked familiar . . .

"I assume you've come to investigate the bizarre lights?" asked Ka-Zar.

"Lights? Coming from where?"

"The Citadel. Zaladane's old Citadel, that is. What remains of it," Ka-Zar answered.

"We're actually here because nearly three hundred and fifty people have been teleported somewhere. A similar teleportation energy signature was detected here, in the Savage Land," Beast replied.

"We think they're being brought here," Syrin followed.

"I think the Citadel would be a good place to start . . ."

Ka-Zar nodded. "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Of course not," Beast agreed. Jamie rolled his eyes a little.

"Maybe you can keep the Raptors away," Guido said, looking around.

The Citadel had certainly seen better days. Aside from having its roof blown off and most of its advanced technology either raided or destroyed, the weather and the jungle had worn on it. Huge vines covered walls; moss was growing in damp sections of the floor. There were also some disturbing noises – like the small claws of a dinosaur scurrying nearby.

"Creepy," Guido commented.

"There's nothing here," Julio said, kicking a nearby stone.

"There's something here," Ka-Zar noted, leaning down to the floor. "Look here. The moss is all worn down in this section."

Jamie bent down next to Ka-Zar. "These aren't human tracks. But they're not animal either . . ."

"Mutates," Ka-Zar concluded. "Everyone on their guard."

"Yeah, what he said," Jamie sighed.

They followed the trail to a door in the next chamber. Beyond this door was a stairwell. Syrin let out a small yelp that worked like echo-location. The stairwell was empty. So X-Factor, Ka-Zar, and Beast walked down the stairwell, going deeper and deeper beneath the surface.

They arrived at a huge locked metal door.

"Can anyone call Storm? She could probably lock-pick this," Beast said with a smile.

"I can do it," Shatterstar stated, stepping over to the door and retrieving a small knife. He proceeded to pry a panel off and went about messing with the locking mechanism. After a moment, a green light clicked on above the door.

Guido shoved the door open . . . and they were revealed a large, empty chamber.

Empty, save for Brainchild and the Mutates standing in the middle of it.

"Well, well, well . . . look who's here!" Brainchild laughed. "Attack!"

The Mutates – being Amphibius, Barbarus, Gaza, Lupo, Vertigo, and Lupa – jumped into action. Jamie immediately went about pounding his hand against the wall, creating a dozen other Jamie Maddrox's, each one ready for a fight.

Beast leapt onto Lupo and smashed him into the ground. The great blue furred cat turned to Jamie, the real one, and pointed to a door at the other end of the chamber.

"Methinks we should try and get through that."

"I agree," Jamie said, avoiding being jumped on by Amphibius.

Beast looked at Ka-Zar and pointed to the door. As the rest of X-Factor engaged the Mutates, Ka-Zar kicked the last guardian of the door – Brainchild – in the chest. Brainchild hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Beast and Jamie rushed to the door and proceeded to enter it.

"This guy reminds me of Forearm," Shatterstar said, avoiding two left hooks from Barbarus.

"Who is four arm?" asked Barbarus, trying to grasp the wily warrior.

"A guy who is about to have two arms more than you," Shatterstar said, his sword lopping off Barbarus' two right arms.

"Hardcore, 'Star," Guido commented, smashing his fist into Gaza.

"Says the man who just punched out a blind guy," Julio said, dodging the claws of Lupa.

* * *

><p>Beast and Jamie stopped in their tracks. The door automatically shut and locked behind them. Huge shelves filled the chamber, each one full of clear plastic totes. Each tote contained books, CDs, hard drives, films, photos, paintings and other goods of the sort.<p>

"What is this?"

"Hank, over here," Jamie said, pointing to a table in the middle of the mess.

The pair walked over to the table, where an open tote was sitting. Beast and Jamie examined the contents.

"The first printing of 'Lord of the Rings?'" questioned Jamie.

"Stars and garters, look at this!" Beast exclaimed, pulling out sheets of papers. "Tolkien's first draft and original story notes!"

Jamie shook his head. "Who would want something like this? And why is it here?"

"Those would be mine!" came a shout from above.

"Oh yeah. Sauron."

The part-dinosaur, part-man landed squarely in front of Beast and Jamie.

"Put those away!" Sauron snarled. "He wants to see you. Otherwise, I'd teach you a lesson for disturbing such amazing work!"

"Is this concept art from the movie?" asked Jamie, looking below the story notes.

"Who is 'he?'" asked Beast.

"Follow me," Sauron relented.

"Into a trap?"

A figure appeared at the end of the chamber. The High Evolutionary. "It is no trap, Doctor McCoy. Come with me."

Beast and Jamie glanced at each other, then followed the armored scientist into corridor that took them deeper below the surface.

"You have come this far, I suppose it is best to give you answers."

The door at the end of the corridor opened and Beast gasped at what he saw. In what appeared to be an endless chamber, suspended in the air, were at least a thousand man-sized tubes. Three hundred and forty-five of which contained the missing people, in what Beast assumed was suspended animation.

"You took them . . . why?"

"Because mankind is going extinct, Doctor," the High Evolutionary explained.

Beast nodded. "Yes, I saw the news, but I've known about it for years. We still have four or five generations before Mutants dominate the Earth. I was actually thinking about approaching you regarding a solution . . ."

"And I have one, Doctor. The human race is going to survive, through these people!" He waved his arm at the filled tubes. "I have assembled those whose genetic line will least likely produce Mutant children. With a little genetic engineering and by removing them from the planet, I can preserve the legacy of humanity."

"You're taking them to another planet?"

The High Evolutionary nodded. "A new world for the human race. I have even brought duplicates of mankinds greatest achievements to remind them of the legacy of their forbearers."

"A sort of Savage Land of humans," Jamie stated, tapping his chin.

"It is important to preserve humanity."

"Why the rush?" Beast asked. "We have close to 150 years before humanity dries up – and that's if we can't find a stop to it."

"That is where you are wrong, Doctor McCoy. Humankind will not last this generation, assuming it even lasts the year."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Mankind has launched an attack on Homo Superior that could mean their end. This can not be. The Phoenix has returned to cleanse the Earth of Homo Sapiens."

Beast's eyes widened. "Jean?"

"Yes, I suppose it is your Jean Grey-Summers who will herald this end."

Beast rubbed the back of his neck. "God . . ."

"Okay, well, that's all well and good, but you gotta get these back to their families. Pronto."

The High Evolutionary shook his head. "I will do no such thing. Humanity deserves to go on."

"We will stop you, Wyndham," Beast said. "X-Factor is just the beginning. I can call in the X-Men, the Avengers, and SHIELD. Can you withstand all of them?"

Jamie stomped his foot against the floor, creating ten dupes. "Like he said, we're just the beginning."

"Yeah, bozo," said one dupe.

"Go back to England, Professor!" yelled another.

"You Furry-Lover!" shouted another dupe.

The High Evolutionary studied Jamie and his dupes, then looked over at Beast. "You are correct, Doctor McCoy. My New Men exterminated by Doom, I have only the Mutates working for me. Even my own power would be not enough for your allies."

"So you'll send them back?"

"A compromise."

"Oh?"

"I have their genetic samples. I wish to clone them, then."

Beast looked down at the floor in thought. "I'm . . . I'm not sure . . ."

"Let me put it this way, then. I can take what I have now and leave the Earth before your friends can get here. It would take more work, but I can find ways to diversify the genetic palette they present to me. Or . . ."

"Do it. Clone them." Beast shook his head. It was not the best solution, but it was a soluation that worked best now. "Just . . . one more condition. No memories. I don't want them to wake up and want to see their families. Understood?"

"Understood."

The High Evolutionary worked the controls on his teleporter. Each one of the capsules filled with light as the humans within were beamed home. As soon as the teleporter reported them all returned, Beast leapt onto it and gutted the machine.

"You do not trust me?" questioned the High Evolutionary.

"Not one bit," Beast replied.

"Too bad. We could have made a good team, Doctor."

Beast shook his head. "Maybe."

"X-Factor has bested the Mutates. I recommend you head back to your home before they wake up," High Evolutionary reported.

Jamie and Beast walked through the corridor. "Did I just inspire him to make clones?" asked Jamie.

"I suppose you did," Beast replied. He sighed. "I need to talk to Scott. He needs to know that his wife is coming back home."

"Words no husband likes to hear."


	3. Issue Three

**Issue Three: Generations**

Jubilee was torn on it. Standing just outside the two X-Jets, staring at the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Snow Valley, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. At least some kind of nostalgia. Playing video games with Everett. Watching Real World with Angelo. Brooding with Jono in the basement. Picnics in the 'Danger Grotto.'

But with every good emotion came twice the negative ones. Mondo's betrayal. Her capture by Bastian. The insecurity of having the doors opened to human students. The ugly shadow of Adrienne and the horrible things she did to them. Sean's drinking, Emma's emotional withdraw, the bombs. The emotional danglers that permeated the sight of the buildings.

Jubilee looked to her only two Generation X companions. Monet, who was stoic, and Penance, who was extra stoic.

All around them, the New Mutants and X-Force gang chatted and laughed. They had it lucky. Doug, Warlock, Illyana . . . they all came back. For Generation X, there was no return. No second chance, no reunions. The fact remained: Sean, Angelo, Mondo, and Everett were dead. Maybe Jono at this point as well.

She watched as the Secondary Team (also called the New X-Men) headed down the hill towards the school. Surge, Rockslide, Pixie, Match, Armor, Dust, Anole, Indra, Loa, Mercury, and Trance. They too had their own tragedies, but they seemed more stable. Maybe because Generation X was so much smaller, so closer.

Jubilee sighed and followed the whole gang to the campus. The latest generation of Mutants and potential X-Men looked at the previous three generations with a sense of awe. It was like they were college students stopping by the check on the high school freshman.

Emma Frost was standing at the door to the Main Hall.

"Samuel. Kids."

"Em."

For Sam Guthrie, it was still hard (even after all these years) to not think of Emma as 'that bitch that ran the Hellions.' But she was good at this school thing, even if he didn't approve of her all that much.

"Sam!"

Paige Guthrie rounded a nearby corner and caught her brother in a hug. She then targeted Jubilee, who surprised herself by embracing the corn-poke pretty hard. Paige and Monet shared in a brief hug and Paige smiled at Penance, who seemed more interested in a pack of students walking by.

"Feels pretty strange, huh? Bein' back here?" Paige asked of the two girls.

"Nah, it's just a place," Jubilee lied.

Monet looked around. "I agree. Nothing but memories here."

Penance scratched at the sidewalk.

Sam led the New Mutants/X-Force squad into the Main Hall. The team consisted of himself, Sunspot, Warpth, Cypher, Warlock and Dani Moonstar. It felt a little like old times. It had been a while since it was just the few of them.

"Shan!" yelled Dani as Shan walked into the foyer. The two women hugged. "How's that cyber-leg holding?"

"Fantastic," Shan replied, pulling up her skirt a little to show off the flesh-colored robotic leg.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Shan? You weren't really in X-Force . . ." Sunspot offered.

"I was a New Mutant, right? You guys need me, I'm in."

Cannonball smirked. "Sounds good enough for me."

The Secondary Team walked by at that moment, carrying their luggage for the unknown duration they would be stuck here.

"This is gonna be borin' isn't it?" asked Santo, his giant rock body rattling the floor a little.

"Eh, we'll see," Nori responded.

"I don't like it," sighed Anole. "Reminds me too much of the old school . . ."

Pixie shrugged. "I'm not happy with guard duty. Some of us were pretty much full-fledged X-Men, y'know?"

"There's lunch being served," Emma announced, leading them into the cafeteria. "You might as well eat something before you go gallivanting around the planet."

"How kind of you to offer," Dani replied as the pack entered the cafeteria.

Emma allowed the sarcasm pass her by. Within minutes, she saw them all take their seats. The New Mutants/X-Force gang sat at a long table near the windows. What remained of Generation X sat in a dark corner of the cafeteria. The New/Young/Secondary X-Men were sitting somewhere between them. Emma took a moment to see that Hope and her fellow classmates Kenji Uedo, Gabriel Cohuelo, Idie Okonkwo, Laurie Tromette, and Teon were sitting alone. Four generations of Xavier's students, all gathered together and not talking to each other.

Emma sighed. Was this the future of Mutantkind? Really? Clique-y and snobby towards each other?

She didn't mind it.

* * *

><p>"Apocalypse is gone."<p>

Logan blinked his eyes open as Charles withdrew his hands from Logan's temples. Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Outside, the late spring sun was pouring in through the window.

"What do ya mean gone?"

"I mean that any sort of programming or influence he had in your mind is gone. Extracted. Your own memories of being Death, Logan, what can you tell me about them?"

Logan paused, rolling his eyes up, trying to pull the memories out of the recesses of his mind. "I . . . blurry. Detached."

"Exactly. Someone pulled the power behind those memories out of your mind."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Logan stood up. "We might want to tell Scott."

"I'm sure Scott is aware. He and Apocalypse shared the same mind and body for a while. No one is more aware of this than him."

"So? I'd like to know what he has planned."

Charles shrugged and stood up. "You can call him."

Logan shook his head. "You two gotta work this out sometime, Chuck."

The afternoon light was suddenly overcome by darkness. A shadow. Logan smelled electricity. Xavier sensed an alien presence.

"Downstairs."

The two raced off. Rhane was standing in the kitchen with her son Josh, watching as a red and blue light shined on the ground.

"Get in your Wolf mode, darlin'," Logan advised. "And keep an eye on the kid."

"What's happening?" Rhane questioned as fur overcame her flesh.

"Shi'ar!" yelled Charles, heading out the back door.

Logan took a defensive position next to Charles, but didn't pop his claws. The two watched as there was a spray of light and energy. Empress Majestrix Deathbird appeared with Gladiator by her side.

"Hello Charles. We should talk."

Charles tried to scan both alien minds, but couldn't penetrate either one. Deathbird, sensing his probe, smiled. "Sorry Charlie. Can't let you in there."

"Empress."

Deathbird sighed at Gladiator. Things had changed for the Shi'ar Empire. Deathbird was now forced to rule side-by-side with Gladiator. After D'Ken's madness, the civil wars, and invasions, there was now a need for more than one ruler. A leader elected by the people to rule alongside the Nermani line. Deathbird had resisted such a change, but in light of the current state of galactic affairs, it was a surprisingly effective move.

Deathbird put her hand on her hips. "I'll be brief. Our sensors detected the Phoenix raptor near Earth. On our way here, there were three subsequent manifestations. Once near lunar orbit, again in the upper atmosphere and the final one above an island nation you call Genosha."

Logan looked to Charles, who seemed far too calm. He gritted his teeth and said nothing. Charles took in a deep breath.

"I assume there's a reason why the Earth isn't currently being bombarded by Shi'ar high-energy lasers and the Imperial Guard isn't scouring the planet for anyone with red hair?" Charles asked.

Deathbird sighed, then smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. "Earth has drawn some . . . attention. Are you aware that as we speak, a group of Celestials has encircled the ort cloud just outside your solar system? That the Stranger's vessel has landed on the surface of Pluto? There has been a massive stirring of protons below the solar system – both my psychics and cosmologists tell me that the eye of Eternity itself has fallen on your puny planet?"

"Meaning what, exactly?" Logan questioned.

"Meaning that if the Shi'ar lay one finger against the Earth, vast cosmic forces may just rise up against the empire," Charles answered. "Isn't that right?"

"Close enough," Deathbird replied.

"We also believe that the actions of the Phoenix are being sanctioned by the higher forces," Gladiator stated.

Deathbird waved her hand before her. "Whatever the case maybe, the Earth is off-limits. For now. But if the Phoenix continues to exist on this planet and everyone suddenly loses interest . . ."

"Bam, gone, right?" Logan jumped in.

"In a sense, yes," Deathbird responded.

"In the meantime, we trust the X-Men to handle the Phoenix problem," Gladiator stated, much to Deathbird's chagrin. "Your experience in dealing with her goes beyond ours."

"Also, by the way, the Starjammer is on its way to Earth too. Probably to tell you the same thing I just did." Deathbird tapped a key on her wrist. "We'll be in touch."

The two of them vanished from sight. Rhane and Josh wandered out then, as the Shi'ar cruiser lifted above Muir Island and headed out of the atmosphere.

"What was all that about?" Rhane asked.

"Jean's back," Logan replied, looking to Charles.

Charles was about to respond, when – suddenly – there was a new sound.

"Now what?" Logan griped.

Power filled the air. A hole in space and time pulled open. A sound like a loud 'BLINK' was heard. A group appeared before the foursome.

Blink, Brute, Morph, Nocturne, Marvel Girl, and Bishop. The Exiles.

Blink pushed her hair behind her pointed ears. "Did we come at a bad time?"


End file.
